Truth or Derek
by RileyRiott
Summary: Scott dares Stiles to sneak into their RA's room and steal a pair of his underwear. Things get really hot when Derek comes back unexpectedly.
"I dare you to steal a pair of Derek's underwear," Scott shouted enthusiastically from his bed on the other side of the room.

Stiles almost chocked on a mouthful of the nasty ass beer he'd been nursing for the past hour. "Are you fucking insane?" he asked once he could breathe again.

Scott had the nerve to look at Stiles like _he_ was the one that was out of his mind.

"Seriously, how drunk are you?"

Scott gave a little shrug with an obviously inebriated smirk before continuing on with his madness, "You think he wears tighty-whities and that's why he's always in a bad mood? No room to breathe…down there," Scott whispered the last part before breaking out into a drunken giggle fit.

"You'll never know because I'm not doing it," Stiles dismissed the ridiculous idea, but now all he could think about was their sexy, ill-tempered RA in his underwear.

"Come on, Stiles, the semester is almost over. We should do something crazy. Drinking this piss and playing videogames in our dorm are not the wild college adventures we want to look back on."

"Two things, Scott. One, you're saying a lot of 'we' but what you really mean is _me._ Second, I don't want my ghost to have to tell the _wild college story_ about how I was murder by Derek Hale for stealing his underwear."

"Stiles he wont' kill you. I think of all the people on our floor he actually likes you. Plus he's not even here this weekend," Scott retorted.

Stiles ignored Scott's comment Derek liking him. He couldn't believe all the nonsense that his best friend was spewing after just two beers. Scott was definitely a lightweight.

"I don't care where he is, I'm not doing it and there's nothing you can say to change my mind," Stiles said with one last dismissal.

"I'll pay for the jeep's next repair…."

###

Why had he listened to Scott? Why had he let himself be tricked into doing something so stupid? Where was he going to burry Scott's body if he ever got out of this? Those were just a few of the questions that had gone through Stiles' mind as he hid in Derek's closet, peeking through the shutters as the six foot plus predator stalked around his room with his ever-present scowl. _Fucking, Scott,_ Stiles swore to himself. He was pretty sure his "lookout had bailed on him the second Derek turned out not to be gone for the weekend. He was going to kill Scott…twice. He wasn't sure how'd he'd make that happen but he'd figure out a way…if he ever made it out of Derek's closet alive.

Stiles' mind was flipping back and forth between his plan to kill Scott and his plan to get out of Derek's closet/room when he noticed the RA peeling off his form fitting V-neck t-shirt. At first Stiles was excited because he thought maybe Derek was going to take a shower and he could sneak out after he went to bathroom, but when Derek unzipped his jeans and stuck his hand down the front of them Stiles was excited for an entirely different reason.

Stiles watched in disbelief as Derek pulled his massive, only semi hard cock from his pants and began to roughly tug at it. Should he close his eyes? He felt like he should? It was wrong to be spying on him like that. But how could he not look? The sexiest guy on campus was jerking off the biggest cock he'd seen in his nineteen years right in front of him. As Derek's cock grew bigger and harder Stiles' jean began to feel tighter. _This is so wrong,_ he thought, but even as the thought passed through his mind Stiles still couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. In fact he'd gotten so turned on by watching Derek his mouth had started to water as he fantasized about tasting that impressive cock.

"Fuck," Derek hissed as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his shiny cock.

Stiles swore to himself as he continued to watch the unbelievable display. This could not be happening. How was this happening? Stiles didn't get to dwell on those thoughts for too long because Derek removing the rest of his remaining clothes quickly distracted him. The massive RA was now completely naked and fisting his cock almost angrily and Stiles' own cock was so slick he could feel the messy dribble on his inner thigh.

As Derek made his way over to bed Stiles caught sight of the upperclassman's perfect ass and almost came instantly. If he weren't staring at the evidence there was not way Stiles would have believed that someone could be so perfect. Derek began to tug at his nipples with one hand as he eased up his strokes with the other. Stiles' cock was throbbing in agony at this point, so he decided to take it out to relieve some of the pressure. Soon that led to him lightly stroking it. He said he wouldn't do more than that, but when Derek started playing with his heavy sack Stiles couldn't help himself. He wrapped the black boxer briefs he'd swiped from Derek drawer around his far smaller erection and began to jerk off with more determination.

Stiles could tell Derek was getting close to his orgasm and so was he, but before either of them could find release Stiles smacked his face on the inside of the closet door, trying to get a better look. Derek was up and yanking the door open before Stiles even released he was caught.

"What the fuck are you doing in closet?" Derek growled, as he yanked Stiles from the closet.

Stiles tried to explain, but stammered over every word as he tried to put his deflated cock away.

"Are those my underwear?" Derek demanded. "Were you jerking off with my underwear?"

"I can…" Stiles decided not to say he could explain because even though he could he was sure it would only make the other man more pissed off. "Scott dared me and he said that you were away…but…I'm sorry. I'm just going to leave."

Stiles tried to make a break for the door, but Derek caught his arm.

"No."

"No?" Stiles asked more than a little bit confused.

"No." Derek reached up and placed one of his large hands onto Stiles' shoulder and pushed until the smaller boy took the hint and dropped to his knees.

"What are–?"

"Stiles, I'm still hard."

Derek's words were dark and sexy just like him and they made Stiles tremble, as he came face to face with Derek's cock. Stiles' gulp was audible. He'd been so terrified about getting his face punched in that he had forgotten that Derek was still naked.

"I texted you when I got back, but–"

This time Stiles cut off Derek's sentence. He descended on the larger man's cock desperate and greedy. He sucked and slurped on it like he'd done so many times before. He sucked on it until his jaw hurt, but he kept going. Derek's large but surprisingly gentle hands in his hair kept him motivated.

"Fuck, you're good at that," Derek groaned above him.

Stiles felt lame for thinking it, but Derek saying things like that to him always filled him with a sense of pride. So, Stiles continued to stretch his mouth up and down on Derek's cock as he thought about how things had escalated over the past few hours. This definitely counted a "wild college story." Shame he couldn't tell Scott about it.

"I'm going to come–"

Derek roared above him before he yanked his cock from Stiles' mouth and spraying his load all over the younger boy's face and neck.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted it in your mouth," Derek said once he finally came down from his orgasm.

Stiles didn't really know what to say. He just sat there.

"Well, come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Derek offered a hand to Stiles.

"Scott said you were out of town," Stiles said softly as Derek gently wiped off his face with a warm washcloth.

"I was…but I guess I missed you."

Stiles could tell that Derek was trying to hide an expression and that just made the younger boy smile.

"I missed you, too."

"Good," Derek said before leaving in and kissing Stiles for the first but not the last time that night. "But, the next time you break into my room I won't just fuck your mouth."

"Promise?"


End file.
